The present invention relates generally to dielectric fluids for electrical devices, and more in particular to halogenated alkanoate dielectric fluids.
Dielectric fluids are well-known electric insulating materials. They are used extensively in power capacitors, transformers, and similar electrical equipment designed to be insulated with a liquid. Among the advantages that render fluids valuable as dielectric agents are high electrical resistance, high dielectric strength, low power factor, low freezing points, high boiling points, and their fire retardant and substantially non-corrosive nature.
The most widely used fire retardant dielectric fluids heretofore have been highly chlorinated hydrocarbons, such as the polychlorinated biphenyls (PCB's). While PCB's are functionally advantageous, they are objectionable because of their toxicity and persistence in the environment. For this reason, acceptable fire retardant substitutes have been actively sought.